


Become Emotional

by bigwolfpup



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, they watch old yeller okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup
Summary: Connor finds an old movie he wants to watch, despite Hank warning him of how sad it is.





	Become Emotional

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this art](https://twitter.com/NINECOIN_8/status/1003706271625703424?s=09) shared on the Hannnor Discord server.

“Really? You want to watch _that_?”

Connor blinked at his partner, his LED flashing yellow for a spit second. “Yes, I do. Is there something wrong with that, Lieutenant?”

Pressing his lips together, Hank put his hands on his hips. “You really want to watch Old Yeller? That movie is, what, 80 yeas old now? It isn’t a popular movie anymore.”

“I know,” Connor replied, holding out the old DVD case to Hank. “Which is exactly why I want to watch it. I read a synopsis online and I thought it would be a good movie for the both of us to watch, considering you are a dog owner.”

Hank sighed, taking the case and glancing down at it. “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into with this. This is a sad movie, Connor. You know that, right?”

Connor tilted his head. “How is it a sad movie? It’s about a boy and his dog, how can it be sad?”

Rather than explain it to the poor android, Hank just shook his head and headed to his living room, DVD case in hand. He mumbled to himself while he crouched down next to his TV, clearly a little upset that he had to watch the movie with Connor.

Connor, however, didn’t care much of Hank’s reaction to the situation. He was a curious android. He wanted to see the old story of a boy and his dog.

“You’re real fucking lucky I still have a DVD player around,” Hank said over his shoulder. “No one uses these anymore. Where’d you even get this thing anyways?”

“From your collection of disks underneath your bed. It seems you like a lot of the classics from before the turn of the century.”

Hank paused and looked back at Connor, one eyebrow raised. After a few seconds he shook his head and went back to placing the disk in the DVD player. “Yeah, I like a lot of those… I think this is the oldest one I have though. Any older is extremely rare.”

He stood up with a groan and gestured for Connor to sit on the couch. “I’m gonna make some popcorn… for myself I guess.”

Connor smiled slightly as he sat down. “You can make me some if you really want.”

“Right… Just watch the movie.”

It wasn’t long before the house smelled of popcorn that had way too much butter on it to be considered healthy. Hank was already snacking by the time he sat down next to Connor on the couch, more focused on the popcorn than the actual movie. But at least he was sitting with his partner like Connor had wanted.

The movie played on, stopping in a few places due to scratches on the disk. Hank would groan every time it happened, but he’d never get up to fix the problem. Not like there was anything he could have done. Scratched disks were common. Hardly anyone was available to fix them. They weren’t used much anyways, as they were more collector’s items instead of actual functioning items. Everything was done through wireless streaming, and disks had died out over time.

Eventually the movie came towards the end, and Connor was hugging a pillow tightly against his body. Hank at that point had forgotten his popcorn and was invested in the movie, though he kept a pretty blank expression. Connor on the other hand was showing the most emotion on his face he probably had ever shown. At least it was the most Hank had seen out of him. It was a bit strange. Yes, they were at a very emotional part of the movie, but even Hank, the only human in the house, didn’t find it in himself to get emotional. Connor looked like he was about to burst into tears and sob into the pillow he held so tightly.

_“No, Mama…”_

_“There’s no hope for him now, Travis. He’s suffering. You know we’ve got to do it.”_

Connor accidentally choked out a small sob.

_“I know, Mama. But he was my dog. I’ll do it.”_

Hank looked over at his partner and chuckled. He probably laughed to hide his own emotion.

The scene played on with Travis sticking the barrel of the rifle into the shack, Connor whispering little pleas for the boy to not shoot. But no matter how much he pleaded, Travis shot Old Yeller. Connor flinched at the loud sound, and all his tears came flowing out of his eyes.

Hank laughed louder, clearly amused that Connor had gotten so emotional over the movie. “Oh my God, you really are crying! I told you this was a sad movie, Connor.”

“I didn’t know the dog was going to die!” Connor wailed as he hugged the pillow even tighter, falling onto his side on the couch.

“You said you read the synopsis of the movie!”

“It didn’t mention Old Yeller dying!”

Hank doubled over laughing, holding his stomach while he laughed. “God if you thought this was sad, you should read the book.”

“I don’t want to go through the dog dying again!” Connor sobbed while the movie played on into the ending scene. “Travis loved that dog, and he had to shoot him in the end! Why couldn’t they save Old Yeller? Why did Travis have to shoot and not his mom?!”

Connor continued to cry through the rest of the movie, Hank continuing to laugh until the credits rolled on the screen. At that point, both crying and laughing had died down, though Connor still had tears in his eyes and was curled up on his side around the pillow.

Hank stood up and stretched, yawning. “Well, now you’ve seen Old Yeller and you know how sad it is. Happy now?”

Connor glared at Hank, the pillow covering most of his face so only his eyes and blinking yellow LED could be seen. “I’m not happy. I’m very sad now.”

“Did you at least like the movie?”

“I hated it.”

Hank rolled his eyes as Sumo came trotting into the room.

As soon as Connor saw the large dog enter the room, he went into another fit of sobbing.


End file.
